The present invention relates to multiple-speed automatic transmissions for motor vehicles.
There is demand for multiplication of gear ratios, and widening of overall gear ratio coverage in motor vehicles. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-182785 discloses an eight-speed automatic transmission which is composed of one double-pinion planetary gearset, one Ravigneaux planetary gearset, four clutches, and two brakes.